The Kidnapping
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: What happens when Victoria and Luke team up and kidnap Renesmee? Percy finds out and runs to save her. What happens when Edward finds out as well. Will they fight? Will someone die? Find out! PLEASE REVIEW! All rights reserved.
1. the kidnapping

**Okay, I dont own either and in this story ignore the fact that Luke and Victoria died. Shes still out for revenge and Luke is trying to raise Kronos out of Tartarus. Hes not Kronos yet and Victoria is still looking for revenge. **

**Renessmes point of view**

I smiled as the on coming cars came zooming past me on the highway. I loved being able to walk home from school. Dad had tried to talk mom out of it but she finally had some freedom. He was so protective and it got really annoying. It was pretty embarrassing to have your dad drive up in a flashy new looking Volvo, pose as your older brother and drive you awayin the back seat! The only person just as annoying was Jacob. I know he loves me but he was so clingy I could scream.

Anyway, I walked down the long street when a large white van appeared beside me. Suddenly a guy around eighteen climbed out of van. He had whitish-blond hair and a long white scar running down his left cheek. He smiled an evil smile. Hi, he said to me and then, to someone to in the van, Get her. Instinct over took me. I sprinted with all my might down the street unleashing my full vampire speed. I knew they couldnt catch me. Suddenly, a shape jumped over me and stood in front of me. It was a woman probably in her early twenties. She had flaming red hair with feline features. But that wasnt the first thing that I realized. The first thing I realized was, she had out run me. She had the strength to jump over me. There was only one answer. A vampire! This woman was a vampire; and a strong one at that. She tackled me to the ground and tied my arms and legs with an old strip of leather. She tied them so tight I cried out in pain. As I did however she pulled a wider strip over my mouth, making it impossible to scream. She then grabbed me and ran back to the van. She then tossed me in the van my head slamming against the wall with such force it hurt even me. Suddenly the boy got into my face and yanked my gag off. I gasped and strained against the leather but I stopped just as soon as I felt a sharp sword pointed under my neck. If you wish to live you will stay silent. I shut my mouth. Good girl, he said and motioned for the driver to drive away.

Oh, the woman sighed, Please let me kill her. My eyes widened in fright.

Not yet Victoria. We must wait. That didnt make me feel better. As we drove away they put the gag back on. I didnt know what I was more scared of. What was going to happen to me and how many cities would get blown up by the sonic boom my dad would make when I found out.

**Lukes point of view**

As the vampire girl stood before me I thought about why I was doing this. I thought back to when Id met Victoria. I was on the _Princess Andromeda_ when I was told a new monster was on the ship. She arrived in the middle of the night. I climbed out of the king size bed, pulled on clothes and briskly walked out the door, ready to kill this monster thatd woken me up. I found a few of my guards standing at the main doorway. And there, leaning on the railing, stood a beautiful woman. Wow, I said quietly.

I then waved off the gathering guards. Finally I rolled my neck and walked up to the woman. She had beautiful flaming red hair tied up into a small bun. Her eyes were quick and cat like however looked sad. She scanned them over the endless sea as if looking for something that would never come. So, youre the brains behind this cruise? I didnt know what to say so I just nodded.

And you are? I finally asked. My name is Victoria and I accept you to believe me when I tell you that I am a vampire. Her eyes shot over to me daring me to protest. I didnt. Id always expected vampires to exist somewhere.

Why do you seek me? I asked. She sighed and stared out to sea for a while.

Finally she answered. A few years ago my mate, James, was killed. He was killed by another family of vampires. I have been seeking revenged for years now but I havent succeeded. I have heard of you and your ship. I know how you can keep thatJackson at bay.

My eyes flickered at these words. By now I would do anything to get rid of him. So she told me. I agreed and it had led to this, chasing a young girl. Victoria had told me she was a vampire as well and I now believed it as she shot away. After Victoria had slammed her into the car and Id threatened her into silence I told my driver to drive us away.

**Percys point of view**

I found out two weeks into the summer session of Camp Half-Blood. I had just gotten done crushing some Athena campers at the sword arena and was walking by an archery class when Chiron called me over. Percy I need younow. I had only heard that tone a few times, only when there was bad news.

I ran over to him. What is it? I asked.

No time, here come with me. With that he plucked me off the ground and flung me on his back. As we rode away to the Big House worried thoughts filled my mind. _Was it my mom? Tyson? _However when we reached the Big House I found out it wasnt any of that. A very important child was kidnapped. He told me. Luke has kidnapped her. I nodded. We must save her before something bad happens.

Isnt this bad enough? I asked. He rolled her eyes. Annabeth and Grover have volunteered to go, if you want them.

Of course I want them. They know I do, right Annabeth? I smiled. Suddenly the air shimmered and Annabeth appeared next to me. She smiled and shoved me playfully in the shoulder. I smiled and shoved her back.

After we told Grover he was going Annabeth said it would be best if we took a train down to North Carolina, where the _Princess Andromeda _had last been spotted. Thats when I came with my brilliant idea. I could control the waves of a Camp Half-Blood rowboat, which was faster and easier. It also was cheap, which was a plus.

So the next day Annabeth, Grover and I piled into the rowboat and set off on our long journey.

**Bellas point of view**

I nervously paced the living room looking at the clock every couple of minutes. _Why was she so late? She usually comes home around 3:30._ I was so scared. Luckily, Edward wouldnt know until I told him. No one else was home yet. However that might be unlucky. Suddenly Edward came walking. He obviously didnt see anything wrong. Good afternoon, he said embracing me tightly.

Hey, I said.

So, wheres the second cutest girl in the world? He asked pecking me on the cheek and shedding his gray jacket. I didnt know what to say. Thats when he realized something was wrong. Whats wrong! He cried.

I started to sob and fell into his strong arms. Oh, Edward, Renesmee didnt come home. His arms grew stiff and I glanced up to see his face hard with rage.

He stepped away and shrieked, What! He had yelled so loud the glass windows shook. He let me fall into a chair and started pacing.

Cant you find her? Listen for her thoughts?

He nodded and put on his face became all focused. Walking homewhite vanscarred facered hair womanvampirekidnappingmight die

I shuddered with fear. If that wasnt bad enough however Jacob then burst into the house. Hello, he said holding his arms wide; however when he saw our faces his smile faded. Wait, whats wrong? Wheres Renessme? I fell back into Edwards arms overcome with grief and fear. I buried my head in Edwards chest as he hastily explained what was going on.

Jacob fell into the chair. What will we do? I said helplessly.

We sat in defeated silence for a few moments when suddenly Edward shot up. I lost her!

I almost screamed, What!

Edward was breathing hard. I lost her thoughts. One second she was thinking coast and then nothing!

Jacob stood up. Okay, calm down. She cant bedead. She would be thinking about thatwouldnt she?

Edward nodded but he didnt seem relieved. I think the only thing we can do is go find her. You and me. He gestured to Jacob who nodded.

But wasnt going to have that; I wasnt going to be left behind. Im not going to be left behind. Shes my daughter too.

Edward shook his head. No way, itll be too dangerous. I will not put you in harms way. I shook with anger. How dare he tell me what to do? I then jumped on him crushing him into the leather couch.

Im going. You cant stop me. I will go. There was a moment of awkward silence and I could tell he was thinking about it.

Finally he gave me a crooked smile and laughed. Fine, you can go. I smiled a started to get off of him but he pulled me back on him. He was about to kiss me but he seemed to remember that Jacob was standing over there so we stood up.

Fine, Jacob said looking uncomfortable, But when we find whoever did this I will rip them limb from limb. Lets go.

**Percys point of view**

I loved being on the water. The salty sea air, the sea spray hitting my face which was hot from the always beaming sun and the beautiful stars you could see at night. Being on the water gave me enough energy that I didnt really need sleep so, while Annabeth and Grover slept, I kept watch for monsters and I also watched my favorite constellations grow high in the sky. During the day however we had a lot of time to talk. Grover told us how his latest venture to save the wild had gone. Hed recently been giving the satyrs at camp new assignments. Annabeth told us about how her latest visit to her dad had gone. Ever since her dad had saved her on Mount Tam she had been making a lot more head way with there relationship.

We had been traveling for about two days when we finally spotted the_ Princess Andromeda_, which was good because I dont any of, us could handle eating granola bars and warm water for much longer. I was pretty sure I could get some fish to commit suicide for us but I didnt think Grover would like that.

Anyway, it was night when I saw it. I was staring up at the sky; Annabeth and Grover were fast asleep, studying the stars. Suddenly I saw a warm glow of light coming from behind me. I turned and found the ship about two hundreds yards away. I shot the boat toward it, the rocking and spray hitting us woke Annabeth and Grover.

What? Where are we? Annabeth asked.

Of the coast of Virginia, my nautical senses told me. When we finally reached the boat we all climbed up the side. When we reached the top I uncapped Riptide just in case someone caught us. Annabeth brought out her knife as well. We had snuck down a few halls when suddenly someone started walking down the hall.

Whos that? Grover asked. I shrugged. It was dark; I couldnt see the persons face. We kept walking.

Do we run? Annabeth asked. I shook my head. However, the person then started running toward us.

Now we run. I said and we did.

**Renessmes point of view**

We were in the truck for who-knows-how-long. I slept most of the time. The man told me we had been traveling for two days. Finally he took the rough gag off my mouth. I took a deep breath of clean air, grateful for it. Suddenly light came flooding into the dark van. I covered my eyes as they burned. The woman went first and pulled me along with her. I thought I might be able to run for it but the man put a sword to my back. _Strike that,_ I thought. As we walked down the street I tried to find hints of where we were. Finally I found it. A small sign told me we were inVirginia. I was shocked. How did we travel the length of the United States in just two days? I ran my fingers through my hair trying to understand how we had done this.

The boy chuckled. I looked over and realized he had seen my confusion. Have you noticed that no one seems to have noticed us? I shock my head but I did now. Youd think a girl being forced to walk with a sword pointed into her back would make some head turn however no ones did. The thing is there is such a thing as magic. It makes mortals unable to see us; or at least the truth. Speaking of magic I guess I should explain some things. Youve probably already figured out that my friend over there is a vampire. Like you.

Half vampire. I retorted. He ignored me.

And I, Luke Castellan, am a half-blood. I had no idea what he meant. You know those Greek gods. Like Zeus, PoseidonHermes. He said Hermes like it was going to kill him. Well theyre real. And I am the product of a god and a mortal. A half-blood. I nodded understanding. I kept walking.

Suddenly the sword tip dug into my back. It didnt break skin but I still hurt. I realized we were on a dock and on the edge of it lay a huge cruise ship. As Luke and Victoria steered toward it I saw its name; the _Princess Andromeda._ I had not idea what that was about. I did know that there was a slim chance I would get out of this alive.

**Lukes point of view**

When we had thrown the brat into the dungeon I almost ran to my room. I needed to think, without that redheaded vampire breathing down my neck. When I reached it I fell back on my bed and reached under my pillow. I smiled at the picture that I pulled out. The girl had blond hair, a tan athletic body and stormy gray eyes. Annabeth, I whispered. I fell asleep with the picture close to my chest.

I woke to a short rapping on my door. I crumbled the picture under my pillow and told them to come in. Victoria cracked the door and walked in. I could tell it was night and we had set sail. A small boat was spotted of the port bow. I shot out of bed and sprinted to the main deck. A small row boat was about two hundred yards away. It suddenly shot through the water with such speed I just knew who had to be driving it.

He did come. I said and then got a brilliant idea. Everyone get to the stern. Victoria and I will take care of the rest. They followed the orders immediately. Victoria, go get the girl. Fresh bait. I said smiling.


	2. the bait

Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't expecting such a great response. This chapter has more humor then the last one. If you look carefully I have two songs from the Twilight soundtrack and I have two quotes, and a variation of a quote, from the movie Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy. J

**Renessme's point of view**

Once we were on the boat I was immediately thrown in a dungeon. It was pretty much what I'd seen on TV. It was a big dark room with a ton of little cells. I was the only prisoner but there w ere at least twenty cells. There was a small cot and short chains, obviously meant for my ankles or wrists.

However when Victoria threw me she didn't seem to be too worried about me escaping. She must have tested the bar itself. I walked around the cell once until I sat down on the cot. I knew Victoria had tested the bars and was pretty confident I wouldn't be able to escape but I'd been raised by Edward Cullen. I wasn't going down without a fight. I walked over to the bars and spat on my hands and rubbed them together. I then placed my hands on the bars and pulled.

My eyes widened in disbelief as the bars began to bend. However the bars quickly stiffened up and I couldn't bend them anymore. I sighed. _Well, it was nice while it lasted. _

Suddenly, I realized something. Why hadn't my dad heard my thoughts? If he'd heard my thoughts he would've come and saved me. I sat down on the cot, my head in my hands.

I'm not sure how long I sat there. There were no windows and even if there were the dungeon was on such a low deck I bet all I'd see out the windows was water. Finally, however, I heard footsteps coming from outside the door. I stood up and leaned against the wall. Victoria came in, her flaming red hair flowing behind her. She stood in front of the bars and glared at me. Then she saw the bent bars and laughed slightly.

"Nice try," she said slowly unlocking the door and sliding the cell door open. I gulped and slid into the corner farther away from her. From what I'd seen of her I knew she was stronger than me. She smiled at my fear and stalked closer to me. She suddenly pulled a Zippo lighter out of her pocket. I gasped and pushed myself tighter into the corner. I saw thin words etched into the lighter. It said-

James + Victoria

R.I.P James

She smiled and lit the lighter, holding it close to my face. My breathing increased as the hot flame got close to my skin. The horrible heat felt awful. I wanted to scream. I might have screamed I'm not sure. I was too infatuated with unspeakable, horrendous, ghastly, atrocious (okay, enough with the adjectives) fear. I knew what would happen if the flame touched my skin. I couldn't let that happen. As Victoria slowly moved the lighter up and down my arm, I worked my foot around Victoria's feet. I then quickly pulled my foot out, causing her to trip and fall backwards. The Zippo flew across the cell and had flipped close.

I ran over to it and tried to light it but Victoria was on me before I could. I practically sighed with relief when she put it back in her pocket but I spoke too soon. She put her hand around my neck and held me against the wall. She then pulled her fist back and punched me hard in the face. I gasped and made a gagging sound. I then reached up to my face and found a sliver, cracked mark, like a mirror. I growled and lunged at Victoria but she was too fast. She grabbed my hand and flung a flying kick at it. I hit the wall and slid to the ground. I looked down on my hand and found a huge crack on the back of my hand.

I gave Victoria a pleading look, not believing for a second she would buy it. However, she just smirked at me and kicked up some dirt from the floor of the cell onto my jeans. "I deserve to kill you," she said quietly. However, she then turned around and walked out, locking the door behind her, leaving me to wallow in my pain.

**Edward's point of view**

"Come on, come on," I whispered to myself. We sat at a standstill, waiting for the stupid, moronic red light to turn the wonderful shade of green. We were in the Aston Martin; it was one of the fastest we had on hand. My beautiful Bella sat beside me, her hand clenched around mine. Jacob sat behind us, singing along quietly on the radio. Rain was falling quietly on the windows. The pit, pat, pit, pat of the rain was completely of beat with the music but Jacob was able to stay in rhythm. "…don't you know I suffer, oh baby…," he whispered. I clenched my fists around the steering wheel in desperation and annoyance. _What is his problem?_ Jacob thought staring out the window. _He needs to loosen up_._ When was the last time he hung out? Went to the beach or something. _ I hissed slightly through my nose. _Oh, I guess that wouldn't work._

Finally the light flipped to the wonderful shade of green. _Green is such an underappreciated color, _I thought as I sped past the cars the engine screaming. It was funny hearing the thoughts of the nearby drivers. _Crazy kid…what the hell...God, where's the police when you need them…Drunk…texting…Signals, dude…Maniac._

I growled when I realized the last thought was from Jacob. I glared into the rearview mirror and he smiled. _Will he ever put a shirt on? _I thought.

I saw Bella look into the mirror and then at me. "Calm down," she whispered, squeezing my hand. "He cares about Nessie almost as much as we do." _I doubt that,_ I thought. But I did loosen my grip on the wheel.

Suddenly the radio changed to "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift. "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Jacob practically shouted.

"What?" Bella and I said in unison.

"I love this song!" Jacob exclaimed. "I love Taylor Swift!"

I resisted the urge to turn the radio off all the way. "Why do you like her," Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm crazy about her," he said laughing. "She's been my celeb crush since I was like…ever."

I sighed and raised my eyebrows. "Ahh, young love," I said, "full of promise, full of hope, ignorant of reality."

"Oh, shut up!" Jacob said.

We rode a few more minutes in silence (with the frequent "you belong with me" sung by Jacob). However, when we were just getting into Kansas Jacob said, "Are we gonna stop for the night?" _Ugh,_ I thought annoyed. I hadn't forgotten Jacob needed sleep but it was just so damn annoying I didn't want to bring attention to it. He'd probably need food as well. God, could werewolves get any more annoying?

"I guess we'll have to," Bella said looking around at the lit up hotel signs.

"Why don't we park the car at that Olive Garden," Jacob said pointing, "I'll eat. You two can…hunt. And then I'll sleep back here in the car."

Bella started to protest but I cut her off. "That sounds great." I started to pull the car over.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Bella asked looking concerned. Jacob nodded.

"As long as we get to Nessie faster," he said. I pulled the car into the Olive Garden and got out. I then ran over to Bella's side and opened the car door for her. Jacob smirked and got out, pulling an old tank top over his chest.

"Thank goodness, he's wearing a shirt," I whispered to Bella, although I knew Jacob could hear me.

Jacob laughed slightly and rolled his neck. "Hey, whisper all you want. I just like taking my shirt off in public." Bella rolled her eyes. I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders. She put her arms around my waist and we walked over to the Olive Garden. "Okay, you two kids be good now. No funny business," Jacob called as we ducked into the woods

"Whatever," I called and took Bella's hand as we disappeared into the woods.

**Renessme's point of view**

I sat on the stone cot for hours. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know why I'd been kidnapped, and, for some reason, my father couldn't hear my thoughts. I was in pain, fear and sadness.

Suddenly however I heard footsteps again. I stayed where I was praying it was the boy instead of Victoria. However, Victoria came sauntering down, the keys swinging around her finger. "The captain has plans for you," she said unlocking the door and pulling me up. I tried to pull against her but she just laughed and pulled out the lighter. "And if you try to run…well, it's pretty obvious." I gulped and let her pull me out of the dungeon.

She then dragged me along the hallways of the ship, up and up we went. Finally, we reached the front of the ship. I don't know how I knew but it was called the bow. I stared around. A long stretch of shops was in front of me. I turned around and found Victoria wasn't there. "Hello?" I called out confused and scared.

All of a sudden I saw three figures walk around the corner ahead of me. I didn't know who they were but I had a feeling they weren't part of this cruise. I began to sprint toward them. However as I began to run, they began to run toward the stern of the ship.

**Luke's point of view**

I smiled as the four figures running toward the stern of the ship. I could automatically tell which one was the vampire. She quickly outran them, and circled around. However, Percy quickly drew his sword and pulled the girl close, holding the sword at her neck. I laughed slightly and snapped my fingers.

My monsters fanned out and circled the foursome. Annabeth quickly drew her knife and Grover pulled out his reed pipes. Victoria began to run over to them but I put out my hand. "No, not yet." She growled at me but backed off. I then turned back to the fight to find Percy, a knife at his throat, still holding a knife at the vampire's throat. Annabeth and Grover had their hands held tightly behind their backs.

I smiled and drew Backbiter. I then walked up to Percy who tightened his grip on his sword. "Oh, Percy," I said in a nonchalant tone, "why are you threatening a little girl?"

Percy looked like he was trying to find the right words but failed. "Why were you keeping her prisoner?" Annabeth shouted.

I saw Percy give her a look of gratitude. A look of happiness. I growled slightly when I saw it. I missed when Annabeth would look at me like that. Now she just glared at me, if she looked at me at all.

"Why don't you see for yourself," I said, answering her question. I then pulled the girl away from Percy and swung Backbiter. I threw her against a nearby wall and swung at her with my sword. It was like cutting stone.

"No!" Annabeth screamed. I laughed slightly and pulled my sword away. The girl sat crunched in a ball. She looked terrified but unharmed. I looked over at the threesome. They all look astonished.

"She's a vampire! Duh," I said chuckling.

"Half vampire," the girl called.

"Whatever," I said, not looking back at her.

"What are you going to do with her, though?" Percy shouted.

I sighed and turned around. "Throw them in the dungeon!" I shouted at my troops. "Oh and make sure Percy is away from Annabeth." And with that they were thrown in separate cells, leaving me to my loneliness…again.

**Jacob point of view**

Once I had eaten my dinner and they had gotten back from hunting (I still can't believe Bella could do something like that) I stretched out the best I could in the back two seats of the car. I found an old blanket in the trunk and covered myself, or at least tried to. This growing was really a pain. Well it was better than being stuck at 17 years old! Sure I was stuck at 16 but only for a while. Those bloodsuckers were stuck there forever.

Edward hissed and I laughed slightly. The mind reading thing sure did come in handy sometimes. I yawned loudly and fell asleep, thinking of how garlicky the bread was.

I woke up to the sound of one of my favorite songs. "My thoughts you can't decode…" I murmured.

"Oh wonderful," Edward muttered, "he's awake." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"West Virginia," Bella told me. I yawned and looked around. We were driving on a highway, surrounded by rolling hills and blue sky.

"Oh wonderful," Edward said, "morning breath mixed with werewolf breath."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, you don't necessarily smell like strawberry's yourself."

Edward looked like he was going make a snarky comment but Bella cut him off by saying, "Hey Jake, I'm sorry but, werewolf smell aside, you do need a toothbrush."

I laughed slightly and then Edward gasped. "I got her!" He nearly shouted.

"Renessme's thoughts?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "Dungeon…Annabeth…mystery…bait…Greek myths…and right now she's thinking about a plan to escape."

"What's with all that Greek stuff?" I asked. Edward shook his head, as if to say he wasn't sure.

"How are we going to tell where she went?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head again then he had an idea.

"Jacob, you have her scent, right?"

"Yah sure, why?" I asked.

"You can track her, by her scent," Edward said.

"Perfect, I'll stick my head out the window and you'll read my thoughts of where to go."

Edward laughed slightly, and said to Bella, "He gets more and more like a dog every day." I growled and rolled the window down and stuck my head out. _This is great,_ I thought, feeling the wind hit my face. I fought back the urge to stick out my tongue. I then caught her scent and thought-told Edward to go left. And so on and so forth. We traveled like that for almost two hours.

Finally, we reached the water.

**Annabeth point of view**

Once we were thrown in the dungeon, each in a separate cell. Percy was across the room so we couldn't reach each other, even if we tried. The vampire girl was next to me and Grover was by Percy. "Are you really a vampire?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Half vampire. My mother was human when she gave birth to me with a vampire. Then she turned into a vampire."

"Ohh," I said, not really understanding. I had no idea vampires existed but if half-bloods existed, I guess anything's possible. They gave us each a roll of bread to eat and a bottle of water. They also gave the girl a bottle of liquid that looked like red kool aid. I gulped when I realized what it was. Suddenly she took a bite from the roll. "I thought vampires could only drink…blood."

"Since I'm a half vampire I can eat food, but I prefer the red stuff."

I nodded, not liking the conversation. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Renessme," she said. Wow weird name. Well I guess I can't talk.

"Mine's Annabeth," I told her. I put out my hand to shake hers but she didn't take it. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have a special skill," Renessme said, "If I touch your hand, you will know exactly what I'm thinking. Here, I'll show you."

With that she reached out her hand and I did the same. The second we touched I saw a man. He had pale skin and a long face. He had bronze hazel-like hair that was sort of spiked up. He had golden eyes and purplish dark bruise-like circles under them. He was very attractive.

"Wow, who's that?" I asked when we'd broken the connection.

"My dad," Renessme said. Awkward.

"What are you two doing, having a Tarzan moment?" Grover asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yah, this is Renessme," I said to Percy and Grover, "And Renessme this is Percy and Grover." She smiled and waved across the dark dungeon at them.

"So why do you think Luke wants her?" Percy asked.

"More like wanted," I said, "didn't you see how he wouldn't answer my question? It was like he was done with her."

"Wait," Renessme said, "he was only done with me once you showed up. I was just bait, and you were the fish."

Suddenly Grover snorted a laugh. "What's your problem?" Percy asked.

"Well it's just that, you…a fish…get it?" Grover said laughing. Percy smiled.

"What?" Renessme asked.

I suppressed my laughing. "Have you heard of the Greek gods?"

"Don't worry, I already had this talk with Luke," she told me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well he probably gave you the wrong idea. The Gods are actually really nice and caring, well some of the time."

"He never told me they weren't," Renessme said.

"He must not have had the energy for a full scale rant," Percy said.

"Okay, enough talking about Luke, even I know Annabeth likes it," Grover said laughing, "We need to escape."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, leaning against the back wall. I hated when they made fun of me for my previous association with Luke.

"Right," I said, eager to change the subject, "Let's make a plan." And with that we pitched ideas until we were all too tired to talk and fell asleep.


	3. The battle

I'll warn all of you ahead of time this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones. I'm not very good at battle's so please be nice to me. Thank you.

Bella's Point of View

As we stood on the dock I started ringing my wrists in worry. "Can you smell her?" I asked Jake. He took a big whiff of the salty air.

"Her scent is getting mixed up with everyone else and the sea," he said.

"I'll track her thoughts, she's not very far," Edward said.

"So," Jacob said, "are you too gonna turn into bats and fly there or something?" I rolled my eyes and hit him on the shoulder. He winced slightly. I smiled, remembering when I couldn't do that.

"No," I said.

"We'll swim," Edward said pulling off his shirt. I smiled at his perfectly toned muscles. I pulled off my jacket, shoes and socks and put them a crate Edward had ripped open for his shirt, shoes and socks. Jacob then went behind a pile of crates and a wolf came out from behind a minute later, carrying a pair of jeans in its mouth. After Jacob had dropped the jeans in our pile of clothes (much to Edward's disappointment) we lined up on the edge of the dock, the wind blowing around us. I nodded to Edward and we all dove into the water.

I felt the cool water on my stony skin. I followed Edward through the waves, turning around every so often to make sure Jacob was close behind. It was cool being able to go under the water as long as I wanted. The emptiness I felt in my lungs was a weird feeling but I slowly got used to it.

Eventually, a large boat loomed on the horizon and became larger and larger. It was a huge white cruise ship. The figurehead of the ship was a young girl, chained the ship. Her eyes were clouded with fear and despair. _Why would someone want that on the front of their ship? _I thought. The name of the ship was The Princess Andromeda. 

"A sacrifice," Edward said, as we treaded water by the ship.

"What?" I asked him.

"Andromeda was a princess who was given by her parents a sacrifice to save her father's kingdom."

"Well, that sucks," I said. I couldn't help but think of poor Renessme. I knew we hadn't given her up as a sacrifice but she was still in danger. She was in danger because we hadn't protected her enough. I sighed and swam over to Edward. He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me. "I'm so worried," I whispered.

"It'll be okay," Edward said. "She'll be okay."

"What if she's dead? I wouldn't be able to live through that."

"She's not dead. I can hear her thoughts right now. She's…okay."

"Okay, just okay?"

Edward rolled his eyes and put two fingers under my chin, forcing me to get lost in his eyes. "Yes, she's okay." With that he slowly moved our lips together. After about a minute we heard a low bark.

"Just ignore him," I whispered, pulling away for just a second. However, right after we reconnected I felt a paw bat at my arm and leg. "Okay, okay," I said, "how are we gonna get up there?"

"Come on," Edward said swimming along the side of the ship. Eventually we found a rope dangling down from one of the decks.

"You first," I told Edward. For once he didn't argue and started shimmying up the rope.

"Yes, ladies first," a voice said behind me. I gasped and spun around to find Jacob treading behind me.

"Jake! What…are you? Eww, Jacob!" I said covering my eyes even though the water was dark enough so I couldn't see past his waist.

"Come on Bells. I took some jeans with me. You don't think I was going to find Renessme naked would you?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay, but don't scare me like that."

"Are you two coming?" Edward called from the lowest deck. I nodded and started climbing up the rope, Jacob following me. Once we all stood on the deck I hadn't even rung out my hair when we heard a gasp from down the hall and around the corner. With no hesitation Edward stalked down the hall, water flying from his shirt and hair. Jacob and I ran after him. When we got around the corner we came across a very odd sight.

Edward held a boy by the scruff of the neck. The boy had dark black hair and tan skin. A girl stood near bye, her eyes widened in terror. She had blond hair and a muscular body. Behind her was a…thing. From the waist up he looked like a boy with curly red hair, a red goatee, and a pimply face. However, from the waist down his legs were like…donkey legs, and from his head protruded horns. _What is he?_ I thought. However, before I could ask anyone I saw Renessme. "Mom," she gasped. She stood beside the girl. She looked tired and confused.

"Nessie," Jacob cried running over to her.

"No," Edward suddenly said putting out his arm, blocking Jacob's path. "This guy was hurting Renessme!" A wave of fury passed over Jacobs face.

Edward looked like he was about to punch the boys face but before he could his feet were suddenly pushed out from under him. The girl had tripped him. Edward threw the boy on the ground and the girl took his place. "Oh no you don't!" The boy shouted.

**And then, they attacked.**

Annabeth's Point of View

I woke with my neck aching and the left side of my body numb. I slowly sat up, rubbing my neck and rubbing my arms. Percy wasn't awake yet but Grover was quietly playing his reed pipes. It was very soothing. Renessme was just waking up. Her red eyes (I still couldn't get over that. They were just freaky) slowly opened and I could tell she didn't know where she was at first. However she soon remembered and sat up looking around. "Did we figure anything out last night?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. "I feel like I'm having a hangover or something."

I laughed slightly. "Not really."

"Should we wake Percy up?" Grover asked.

I nodded. "Yah, it's around six in the morning. If we're going to escape we'll want to do it early."

Grover then leaned over and played a really sharp note on his pipes. However, Percy just rolled over and muttered something that sounded like, "Annabeth." I blushed and smiled.

"That gives me an idea," Grover said. "Percy," he said, "Annabeth's in danger!"

Percy suddenly jumped up, sword drawn, fully awake. "Let her go you…" However when he saw all of us he sheathed his sword and sat down. "Oh, my bad." We all laughed.

"Okay, enough fun and games," Renessme giggled, "do you want me to try to bend the bars again?"

"It's worth a shot," I said. She'd tried it many times last night, with little success. However, this time it was different. She seemed stronger from the get go. Within minutes she had broken the bars down. "Awesome!" I said, as she staggered out of her cell. She, however, didn't look that awesome. She was out of breath and looked light headed.

"Can you manage the rest of the bars?" Percy asked.

"Yah, sure," Renessme panted and sat to work on Grover's.

About half an hour later we were all free but Renessme was super weak. We started sneaking our way out of the dungeon. Renessme however didn't make it. Grover was picking the lock on the dungeon door with one of his horns when I heard a sigh coming from behind me. I turned to find Renessme falling on the ground, in a dead faint. "Oh my gosh," I said, throwing my hands over my mouth in shock.

"Here," Percy said, handing me his back pack. He then bent over and picked up unconscious Renessme. Grover had gotten the lock so I took up the lead, as we snuck past the sleeping guard. I wasn't sure where we were going so when I found an empty hallway I pulled us all together.

"Where are we going? Are we going after Luke? Are we going to escape? What are we gonna do?" Percy looked over at Grover, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, we could…ahh," Percy cried as Renessme moved.

She fell out of his arms and gasped as she hit the ground. She looked a little better but she was still very tired looking. Percy knelt down next to her. She had the back of her hand on her forehead, as he did.

All of a sudden, a man ran around the corner. He was soaking wet. He paused for the slightest second but then shot towards Percy, holding him by his neck. I gasped as Renessme jumped up and stood beside me. I recognized the man; it was Renessme's father! Percy gasped and kicked the man's legs but he didn't let him down.

Suddenly, a woman and another man ran around the corner. They were both sopping wet. The woman wore a gray t-shirt and jeans. She was very skinny and very beautiful. She had golden eyes and purple marks around them, like the man. She was also very pale also like the man. The man had dark skin, unlike them. It looked like Indian skin. He had black hair. He didn't wear a shirt and I couldn't help but blush. His stomach muscles and arm muscles were perfectly toned and amazing.

"Mom," Renessme gasped, seeing the woman. _Wow, _I thought, seeing the woman and the man, _they're pretty young to be married._

"Nessie," the Indian guy cried, trying to run toward Renessme. _Nessie? _I thought.

"No," Renessme's father growled, "This guy was hurting Renessme." _What?_ I thought. However, replaying the image in my mind, I guess it did look like Percy was going to whale on Renessme.

I knew I needed to work fast or Renessme's dad was going to kill my boyfriend. So I quietly knelt down and stretched out my legs. Then in one quick motion I swung them around so the man fell, dropping Percy to the ground. He then stood up and pulled me off the ground by the scruff of my neck. I gasped and tried to push him off but wouldn't budge. "Oh no you don't!" Percy cried.

**And then they attacked.**

Everyone's point of view

Edward threw Annabeth to the ground and shot towards Percy with unbelievable speed. Percy pulled out his sword and swung it at Edward but it bounced off harmlessly. Edward threw a punch at Percy, who ducked. Percy then sheathed his sword and raised his arms. A wall of water suddenly rose up over the side of the deck. Edward stood in amazement, watching Percy control the water. Percy then pointed at Edward and the water shot towards him a million miles an hour. Edward threw his hands out in front of him, the water breaking around him. He stood his ground but the water still pushed him back inch by inch.

Suddenly, a wolf appeared from around the corner. Jacob growled and lunged at Grover, who started playing his pipes. The tune he played was supposed to make animals fall asleep. However since Jacob was only half wolf he was only half hypnotized. He tried to attack Grover but always fell at the last second.

Bella ran towards Renessme but Annabeth thought she was going at her. She threw a kick at Bella's chest. As she did, however, she heard a snap. "Ahh," Annabeth screamed and fell to the ground, clutching her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked kneeling down to help her.

"No," Annabeth said, fighting back tears, "I think it's broken."

"Here, let me help," Bella said.

"Why are helping me? My boyfriend's attacking your husband. Your…wolf thing is attacking Grover."

"Just to be clear," Bella asked, "what exactly is he?"

"Grover? Oh, he's a Satyr, half boy half goat."

"Ohh, okay. Oh and Jacob is a werewolf, half wolf and half guy."

"Wow," Annabeth said, "Freaky."

"So why was your boyfriend hurting my daughter?" Bella asked, pulling a strip of fabric from her jacket and setting Annabeth's ankle.

"His name's Percy and he was helping Renessme. She passed out after saving us from jail and Percy was carrying her."

Bella stared in amazement. "So he didn't do anything." Annabeth shook her head, an examined her newly bandaged ankle.

Bella then stood up and ran over to Edward who was still pushing off the water. "Edward! Edward!" Bella shouted but the water drowned out his voice. So, pushing her way through the water, Bella reached Edward. However he still couldn't hear here. "Can we cut the waterfall?" Bella shouted over to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded and limped over to Percy, who was still shooting water at Edward. "Percy! Percy!" Annabeth screamed over the waves. Percy looked over at her and, seeing her urgency, cut the water. However, before Bella could tell Edward what happened, Edward ran at Percy and threw a punch at Percy, who was so worried over Annabeth's ankle he wasn't able to duck.

"Ugh," Percy moaned rubbing his eye, where a horrible bruise was already forming.

"Edward, its okay," Bella cried running over to him, "He wasn't hurting Renessme, he was helping her." With that, Bella explained how Percy was carrying Renessme.

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry I punched you," Edward said to Percy.

"I'm sorry I broke your ankle," Bella apologized to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry for hypnotizing you," Grover said to Jacob, who had changed back into a human and put his clothes back on. Everyone laughed.

"And I'm sorry I'm going to have to kill you," Luke said, Victoria at her side.


	4. chapter 4

Annabeth

I watched Edward and Bella crouch into fighting stances. Percy drew his sword and I drew my knife, excited and eager to fight Luke. Jacob stood menacingly beside Bella, his muscles rippling with apprehension (and yes, I was watching them) and Grover stood next to Percy, his reed pipes at the ready. We were ready.

I watched a flicker of fear cross over Luke's eyes, but the woman beside didn't look phased at all. Her hair flowed down her back, flaming red and curled slightly. She had feline features and I couldn't help but be intimidated.

I remembered a time when, if I saw that fear on Luke's scarred face, I would now I should be scared as well. However, this time, I smiled at his fear. Because I was causing it. And he deserved it.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I saw a smile cross Luke's face, pushing his scar up in an incredibly evil way. I turned slowly. My scream was caught in my throat as I looked at the hell hound breathing down our necks, literally. Its teeth were bared, the fangs taller than some of the eleven year olds at camp. "Drop them!" The woman cried.

We jumped at her sudden exclamation. "Drop your weapons!" Luke demanded. "Drop your weapons." He repeated.

I looked over at Percy. He stared at me and I could tell he was worried as well. Finally, I heard him drop Riptide to the floor. Grover followed with his reed pipes and I dropped my dagger as well. The hell hound began to pad forward, pushing us forward as well. Luke looked over at the girl and nodded. "Follow me," the women hissed. She winked at Luke and strutted down the hall.

"You think we're intimidated by that?" Edward cried, glaring at her and Luke. "We're made of stone! That thing doesn't scar e us."

"Daddy, Victoria knows that," I heard Renessme whisper.

The woman, Victoria, turned and nodded. "I do know," she whispered, smiling at us. "I bet this," she hissed, taking out a small lighter, "will intimidate you, Edward Cullen."

I glanced at Percy who met my eyes with confusion. Victoria flicked the lighter open, a small flame jumping the silver instrument. I saw the fire flicker in Edwards and Bella's eyes. Renessme looked terrified, clutching Bella's pant leg. Victoria sauntered over to them, waving the lighter carelessly. He brought it extremely close to Edwards pale face. He glared at her but tired to remain impassive. Bella stared at them in fear, biting her lip.

Finally she flipped the lighter close, cutting off the flame. "If you try anything," she said, menacingly. "This ends up somewhere you'd never want it too. Now follow me!" With that, he followed her as she began to walk back toward the prison. Bella followed him and Renessme, now clutching her mother's shirtsleeve, walked along beside her.

Percy followed them and Grover fell in line behind him. I was going to go along with him until I felt something rough cover my mouth, cutting off my scream. I was lifted off my feet into the arms of someone. I kicked and screamed, but Percy didn't turn or make any acknowledge that he'd even heard me. Then, as I continued fighting my bonds, I felt something heard smash over my head, causing me to go limp in my captor's arms.

Percy

I hit the bars with all my might. Anger coursed through my veins, turning my face red with rage. "Percy, it's useless." I heard Grover say from the other side of the cell we shared. I spun and turned to him. I could tell my face was livid because he backed against the wall at my sudden move.

I took a deep breath but couldn't stifle my fury. I fell to the ground, cradling my head in my hands. "They took her," I muttered to myself. "How dare they take her?" My mind raced while I considered what they were doing to my poor Annabeth right at this moment. What low would Luke sink to? What horrible things would he do? Could he possibly let himself live through hearing her scream?

"What's the background with you and…that guy?" Edward asked Grover from their cell across the aisle.

"Well," Grover began, glancing over at me before continuing, "A few years back I was leading Annabeth, Luke and another girl named Thaila to this camp that takes cares of kids like us, half bloods. It's called Camp Half Blood. We all became great friends on that trip. Especially Luke and Annabeth." I clenched my fists as he said this. "Well, a few years after we got to Camp, Luke…well, he turned bad. Like really bad. He turned his back on all the god's and half bloods. He's been trying to take out Percy for a while now and I guess they figured if they got Renessme he would take the bait."

"And I did," I hissed through gritted teeth. I took the stupid bait and had dragged Annabeth along to help. Sure, she'd offered but he should've realized Luke would want to get her back in his clutches once more.

Hours pasted as they sat in silence. I heard the vampires talking quietly in their cell but Grover and I didn't say anything. Suddenly, around what I guess was dinner time, I saw a figure open the door and trudge down the stairs. I shot to the bars and gripped them so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" I grabbed the boy's shirt through and bars and pulled him over to me. "Tell me!" I was so mad I didn't care that he didn't look older than twelve and was obviously a half-blood roped into all of this without much consent. He looked at me in fear.

"I-I brought you s-some food," he stuttered, gesturing to the tray now wedged in between his chest and the cells bars. I pushed him back, trying to control my anger somewhat. However, he ended up sprawled on the floor. Shaking with fear, the boy gave the tray to Grover and then passed a few bottles of blood over to Cullen's.

They had a guard at the outside of the door at all times with a flame thrower so they had no point of escaping.

Finally, he threw a few bags of McDonalds into Jacob's cell. "I'm surprised they didn't give him dog food." Edward muttered.

Once we'd eaten I curled up in the corner, my knees pulled to my face. I watched everyone fall asleep before me, except Edward and Bella. I closed my eyes and finally let myself cry. I'd wanted to for hours but I finally let myself do it.

Annabeth. My beautiful, sweet Annabeth. What have they done to you?

Annabeth

The first thought I had when I became conscious was how much my head hurt. My eyes fluttered open to find my arms bound behind me and a gag still covering my mouth. I was back in Luke's cabin. I sat in a chair, blinking at the sudden light.

Suddenly, I saw Victoria come into view. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She reached around my head slowly. My eyes widened and I held my breath, sure she was going to snap my neck. However, all she did was rip the gag off my mouth. I took a deep breath of clean air, moving my tongue around. "Well, she's finally awake," she hissed.

"What do you plan to do with me?" I growled, staring up at her.

"Me? Nothing. Luke on the other hand…well, I'll let him talk to you. He'll be in a minute. He quite likes you, doesn't he?" I didn't answer. "Well, I have to go. Let me just give you a parting gift." All of a sudden, she swung out with her palm, slapping me hard across the jaw. I gasped, felling the multiple cuts I now had on the inside of my mouth. I couldn't touch it, but I had a feeling my jaw bone was now broken. Pain radiated like fire over my face. I stared up at her, blood dripping my pain filled mouth.

She smiled and walked to the door, slamming it closed behind her. I stared around the room, my mouth pounding with a sore pulse. I fingered around with my bonds, finding the knot. I fiddled with it for a few minutes until it was loose. I pulled with my feet and finally was able to free myself.

Standing, I walked around the room, looking for a way out. Suddenly, I saw something glinting on a table. Walking over to it, I gingerly held my cheek in my palm. I smiled as much as I could with my busted face when I saw my dagger sitting next to Grover's reed pipes and Riptide.

I pocketed their weapons and put my own dagger into my belt. I walked over to his bed and found it unmade. Luke. He never made his bed. It was then I saw a piece of paper lying on the floor beside the bed. I knelt over and picked it up. However, I gasped at what I saw, sitting on the bed in shock.

As I did, I heard the door open with a click. I looked up quickly and saw Luke standing in the doorway, staring at me. "Annabeth," he whispered, closing the door. I stood and fingered my dagger carefully. "Oh, Annabeth what happened to you?" He pointed generically at my face.

"You're girlfriend did it," I snapped, throwing the photograph onto the floor. "But why do you even care about that. Why don't you try to explain this?" I demanded, pointing down at it.

"Annabeth…you shouldn't have see that…it wasn't meant…no one," he stuttered.

"I think I should now if I have a stalker." I retorted, angrily.

"Annabeth, please. You're hurt; let me get you some ambrosia."

"Ambrosia isn't going to help!" I yelled back, throwing a cup I'd grabbed off the table across the room. When he didn't answer, I began to walk towards him. "How could you do that to me Luke? You were like the older brother I never had. And you…you ruined everything." Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Annabeth…I never meant to hurt you. I had to do something. The Gods, they deserved punishment. Percy…he's in the way, he's been in the way for too long."

"He's trying to save us! Luke, if you raise Krono's they'll be a war. Many, many wars. People will die. Maybe I could die."

He was speechless. "I would never let that happen…" but his voice was doubtful.

"Let me go back to the prison." I demanded. "Let me go back to Percy."

"I need to keep you…y-you're our hostage."

"And whose idea was that? Victoria's?" I snarled.

He glared at me. "Annabeth, please just listen to me."

However, I wasn't going to listen. I drew my dagger and crouched in front of him. He glared at me and drew his own sword. "I don't want to hurt you, Annabeth."

"The feeling isn't mutual," I hissed. I stuck then with all the anger and pain that was building up inside of me. My dagger hit his sword and I pushed with so much force. He pushed harder, sending me backing up against the table.

He swung his sword once more, but I deflected it with my knife. We pushed our weapons together. As we did, I swung my legs out under his. He dropped to the ground, cursing under his breath. I ran for the door, kicking Luke in the head for good measure. He gasped and held his now bruising temple. I ran through the door, desperate to find my way back to the prison.

I burst down the stairs, knowing the prison was the bottom of the ship. I ran with all my might. I passed a ton of monsters but I didn't dwell on them. I couldn't hear them chasing me but I didn't care. I had to get to the prison; to Percy.

I finally found the door that we'd been pushed through previously. I looked for a guard but couldn't find one. All that was left was the door, which was propped open slightly. Confusion on my face, I peeked around the corner into the prison. Terrified, I stared at the sight unfolding before me.

Victoria stood outside the cell. Percy stood on the inside, clutching the bars tightly. "Where is she? What have you done to her?" Victoria laughed at his pleading.

"WHERE IS ANNABETH?" He screamed, groping at her shirt in desperation and fury. With extreme speed, Victoria lashed out with clawed hands, sending it slapping across Percy's face. I gasped and covered my mouth with my palms.

I looked back and saw Percy stand again, blood creeping from his mouth, like mine had. "Now you two match," Victoria sneered. Hearing this, Percy pounced at her once again.

"Where is she? Please!" His voice shook with pain and worry.

"You needn't worry about her anymore." She said, beginning to walk out of the prison.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked, terror crossing his highly injured face.

"Because if Luke did his job, and I have no doubt he did…Annabeth is dead."


End file.
